


And I will wait 'till we meet again

by MarzipanHeartedGirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Skam Season 4, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, The Balloon Squad (SKAM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzipanHeartedGirl/pseuds/MarzipanHeartedGirl
Summary: " For once, he wasn't bored of hearing about soulmates. His Aunt had told him something he hadn’t heard before, the mystery behind it all. Your soulmate was the person who fit you best, who you could play with and laugh with and not ever get sick of. Yousef felt a sudden dread for those people who never knew who their soulmate was. How could they live like that? " Sana and Yousef are soulmates in any universe. In this one everybody is born with a timer on their wrist that tells them when they would meet their soulmate. But for Sana and Yousef life isn't that easy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfiction so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> 

_She is something to behold_

_Elegant and bold_

_She is electricity_

_Running to my soul_

 

Vance Joy - Georgia

 

 

Prologue

 

24th December 1999

 

_[09:166:12:45:12]_

 

 

Everywhere in the country you could feel it. The feeling that today was something special. For most people, it would be the fact that today was Christmas. You could practically hear little children bouncing excitedly next to stressed parents; mothers trying to do some last minute shopping with a small—albeit slightly strained—smile, and fathers stood in kitchens trying to stop their children from eating anything before the meal has even started, all the while stealing food for themselves. And if you looked really closely, you could see that in the middle of that chaos, a child was born. If you listened, you would hear it scream for the first time, and the exhausted cry of the mother who has been in pain for the past hours, but knowing that it would be worth it because  _just look at her_ . Look her tiny little girl. Still so pure and so beautiful and when she saw the timer on her wrist jump to the number [09:166:12:45:12] she knew also: so alive.

 

 

 

21st September 2005

 

_[03:258:20:14:55]_

 

 

On Yousef's 7th Birthday, he understood it for the first time. Of course he had heard his parents talk about it before. After all, his older brother Hakan had met his soulmate at the age of seven.

But he had never understood what that really meant. Who cares about a soulmate? And who cared about these numbers on his wrist? He certainly didn't. All he wanted was to play with Hakan and his friends. But since Hakan meet Feray he stopped playing with Yousef. Not altogether, but it was enough for Yousef to feel unhappy about all this soulmate stuff.

Until today. His Aunt Fatima had come to visit from Turkey, and was going on and on about how great it was that he would meet his soulmate so young. She kept pointing at his wrist, where Yousef could read the numbers: [03:258:20:14:55]

“You will be 11, erkek yeğen! Do you know how lucky you are? It is all about timing! You know my friend won't find her soulmate until she is 67. Poor soul! She got so lonely, she chose to marry anyway.

I don't really like her husband. He seems shifty to me, but well, what can I do? Sometimes I hope her timer will change and she will meet her soulmate sooner. It's actually not that uncommon that your timer changes, you know? When I was younger my friends timer used to change all the time. She was quite volatile. You know you will never meet someone who understands you the way your soulmate does. I still remember when I first meet my soulmate. It was a big drama, you know. I wasn't allowed to marry my soulmate back then, that's why I married Metin instead. He is such a lovely man, and I do love him dearly, but it's not the same. Think of it as finding the one person you can tell everything to, who you have the most fun with and who you love most in the world!” 

Yousef was listening carefully to all his aunt had to tell him. For once, he wasn't bored of hearing about soulmates.  His Aunt had told him something he hadn’t heard before, the mystery behind it all. Your soulmate was the person who fit you best, who you could play with and laugh with and not ever get sick of. Yousef felt a sudden dread for those people who never knew who their soulmate was. How could they live like that? 

 


	2. In your own time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you don't get confused I named Sana's older brother Abdul :)

Chapter One

 

 _In your own time_  
_There's no map to guide our way_  
_So I say nothing, you say nothing_  
_In your own way_  
_Thought I could help you find your place_  
_But I'm as lost as you are lost these days_

by Keane

 

* * *

 

 

6th June 2009 

_[00:000:17:25:34]_

 

 

Sana couldn't sleep.

It didn't matter what she did. She had turned her blanket around at least a dozen times. She cuddled her little stuffed giraffe closer to her chest and screwed her eyes tightly shut., so tightly that they wouldn't dare to open up again until morning. It didn't matter. She had even tried laying very still and demanding her thoughts to be quiet. But it was hopeless. All she could think about was the fact that in less than 24 hours she would meet her soulmate.

What if he was mean to her? Elias had told her the story of one man that met his soulmate, but found her so ugly that he left right away, and never saw her again. Elias had been eager to point out that if Sana wasn’t careful, the same could happen to her. Abdul only laughed at that but Sana was genuinely scared this might really happen to her. What if she likes him but he doesn't like her back?

Sana couldn't stop thinking about it. So she did what she always did when she couldn’t find sleep. She got out of bed and went down stairs to find her mother.

 

Sana wasn't stupid. If Abdul—or even worse, Elias—heard her sneaking downstairs to find her mother and cry about her worries, the teasing would never end. So she tried to be as quietly as possible. That Abdul and Elias did this as well was a secret she would only find out in years to come, and then it was her turn to tease.

 

When Sana was just about to enter the kitchen, she heard her Father say her name. So, she did what any nine year old would do. She eavesdropped.

What she was about to hear was not pleasant; it would change everything, though Sana did not know it, yet.

"I'm just worried, Habibati. Sana is so young and still so easily influenced. What if her soulmate isn't a nice Muslim boy? She would be devastated! Her faith is so strong. What if he wants her to change?"

The words of a worried father can sometimes have a funny way of influencing a child. In this case it will dramatically change the destined ways of two fates.

 

 

 

7th June 2009

  _[00:000:04:12:56]_

 

 

All Sana could think about was what her father had said. _What if he isn't Muslim_? Other than her father, who should have known better than to assume that Sana was easily influenced, she knew that she would change nothing about her faith. Believing in Allah and living after the Quran was everything to her, and she wouldn't put her soulmate above it. Who even was her soulmate, to think she would change because of that? Of course Sana didn't know if he was Muslim or if he wasn't and sadly for her she would only find out in a years to come. So instead of letting fate decide, she prayed. She prayed that she would never have to meet her soulmate. That she would never have to decide what she wants more because she was already sure it wouldn't be her soulmate and if he wasn't Muslim, she knew she couldn't marry him. What she was sure of— even though she never had met him—was that she didn't want to live with the pain of knowing her soulmate, while having to marry someone else, even if she chose who that would be. So Sana prayed. Prayed for Allah to help her. To strengthen her faith and to give her a sign.

 

If it really was Allah, or if it was simply a coincidence, or maybe just Sana's wishful thinking you will have to decide for yourself, but Sana just was sure. That she was lying in her bed only 4 hours before she would be meeting her soulmate with a stomach pain so bad that she could hardly move wasn't a coincidence. Because in the very second that it was clear that Sana couldn't leave her room to go to the party her neighbours were inviting the whole family to, her timer stopped for a moment and changed. Changed to a day in years to come.

 

 

 

7th June 2009

_[05:215:05:10:56]_

 

 

Yousef couldn't quite understand what had happened. The morning started out just fine. He woke up more than simply excited, with the biggest of smiles on his face. Only 8 hours left and he would meet his soulmate. For as long as he had been aware of soulmates, he had wondered what her name would be, what she looked like, if she would be funny, if she would be serious, would she like video games as much as he did? He was so excited to finally meet her that he decided to leave the house early in the morning and spend all his time outside, so as not to be stuck in a house with people he already knew, his family.

He knew that he would meet her at the party this evening. Friends of his parents had moved to a new neighbourhood a few months ago and wanted to celebrate it by inviting the whole neighbourhood and everyone they knew. At first Yousef hadn’t been happy when his parents told him they were going. He didn't want to go: he had a soulmate to meet, after all. But after a few days the thought crossed his mind that he would probably meet her there. Yousef couldn't stop talking about it. If he really was going to meet her there, he had to look his best. So he spent half an hour in front of the mirror that evening before he decided he looked good enough. He was so nervous that he was scared he might spontaneously combust.

So of course his disappointment was huge when he looked reflexively at his timer and realised that it had changed. Today was the day he was supposed to meet her! He had seen it! A few minutes ago, he had only four hours left, but now all he could focus on was the big five. Five years! What had happened? What did he do? Why did he have to wait five years?

Yousef didn't understand. He wouldn't for a long time.

 

 

 

8th January 2015

_[00:000:00:12:59]_

 

 

Hate. Such a strong word. When Sana was younger, her mother would lecture her about it. She shouldn't hate. It's a strong word because it's a strong feeling, and that feeling would only make her feel worse, in the end. So why did she still feel it? Even though she knew she shouldn't? Because it would eat her alive. Because she would do things she would be ashamed of. Because she knew that her mother told her to be better than that. But she couldn’t be better, because it was just so unfair.

It was unfair that the girls in her class had fun harassing her. It was unfair that people on the street looked at her and judged her, that people stared at her. Sometimes they looked worried, sometimes scared, sometimes just angry. As if a girl like Sana could do anything to them. What did it matter that she was Muslim? What did it matter if she wanted to wear her hijab? It was unfair that all these people were allowed to hate her, but she couldn’t hate them back, because she had to be better than that. But she wasn't, because she hated them. Or at least—she hated that they hated her so much. That they hated her because of what she loved. What gave her peace. What made her feel at home and safe. For something that wouldn’t hurt them, but made her feel like life wasn't just simple and insignificant but complicated and oh so beautiful. But because of the hate, the hate she received and the hate she felt, she had trouble finding that feeling, lately. Trouble finding her inner peace. But she needed it. So much, more than ever. Why couldn't she just close her eyes and shut everything out? All the hate, the angry looks, the _scared_ looks. She wants to forget them but every time she opened her eyes she was reminded that she couldn't because ignorance against it would be even worse. So Sana did what she had always done. She put on a Pokerface and pretended. Pretended like she didn't care. Like everything they said wouldn't hurt her because she was strong. Strong and emotionless.

 

Even though Sana was sent home from school she could still hear it. The laughter. The harsh words. The sound she had made when she couldn't hold it back anymore. When she attacked that girl. The girl with blond hair and the sneer still lingering on her face after calling Sana names. After calling Elias names. After calling Abdul names. After calling her Parents names. Sana couldn't hold back any longer: she had exploded. And she felt ashamed.

Her mother was walking in front of her. She hadn't spoken to Sana since they left the school office. Sana was aware of the fact that her mother was disappointed. But she didn't know what to say to make it better. Because she was so disappointed in herself.

 

As soon as her mother opened the front door she could hear them. Their laughter filled the whole house. That could only mean that Elias' friends were there. It made her even more miserable then she already was. It wasn't fair of her but sometimes she was just so jealous. She had always wanted friends like that and even though she never really met the guys she knew so much about them because Elias wouldn't shut up about his friends. At the same time, she was also very happy for him, because Elias was a good brother and he deserved it. Still, as soon as Sana heard the boys’ voices, all she wanted to do was to disappear into her room and never leave it.

"Sana?" The voice of her mother was soft, too soft. She always tried to be understanding, and Sana felt worse than ever. She didn't want to be understood. She did something wrong and she didn't deserve understanding. At the same time all she wanted to do was to hug her mother and cry on her shoulder because she just couldn’t handle it any longer. She stopped herself though. She didn't deserve it. She had managed to get herself into this situation, so she had to find a solution for it herself as well.

"I know. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." And she meant it, she wouldn't slip up like that ever again.

"Oh I know that you know that. I’m actually more worried about _you_. You seem so distant these days, and all you wear is black. I mean don't get me wrong you can wear what you want but I worry about you."

Before Sana could say anything, Elias’ door opened and her brother’s head appeared around it.

"Ah! I thought I heard your voice!" He said, smiling. He stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. In his room, Sana could hear laughter, and a loud voice crying "Of course! It has to be! I must be your soulmate!" But a simple "No! You aren’t, so let's leave, I want to be outside!" was the only answered Mutta got.

Elias simply ignored them. As he came closer the smile slowly faded from his face. He noticed the tension and looked first at Sana and then at his mother.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Everything is fine." Was all Sana said before she turned around and left to go to her room. Because the moment she heard Mutta she remembered. How could she forget? Today she was supposed to meet her soulmate. She didn't dare to look at her wrist knowing that only an hour or less had to be written on it. At this point Sana didn't care when she would meet her soulmate, because she was very sure that today of all days she certainly wouldn't meet him. She knew she was at a dark place right now and doesn't trust herself to not do something stupid. So she left her family behind to go to her room. It worked once so it would work again. If she didn't leave the house, she wouldn't have to meet anyone.

Little did she know that her sense of time was terribly wrong. It wasn't an hour or less left. In reality, the second she decided to leave her timer would have showed her that her last minute had started.

 

 

 

8th January 2015

_[00:000:00:00:59]_

 

 

A very stressed out Yousef opened Elias’ door to go outside, but stopped short when he saw Elias and his mother having a hushed conversation, and a door at the other end of the floor closing loudly. He didn't know what had happened, but he had a funny feeling about it.

"Sorry I don’t want to interrupt anything, but I have to leave. You see my timer..." he stopped when he looked at his timer again. And closed his eyes. Why does his soulmate hate him so much?

[00:097:20:07:35]

 

 

 

16th April 2015

  _[00:000:00:07:20]_

 

 

Sana had a strange feeling about it.

She looked at her timer and then back at the school building in front of her. A frown was forming on her face.

Elvebakken wasn't that different from Uranienborg. It sure looked different, but a school was still a school, and all the students standing outside just to enjoy the sun looked basically the same. Sana took her phone out and texted Elias that she was there. He replied right away.

 

 

> Thanks sis. Could you come up? Lessons start in 5 minutes and I don't want to be late.

Sana’s frown deepened at that. He had forgotten his key, not her, and if wants it then he should come to her. Elias only gets her key because she has a free period right now and was nice enough to bring it to him. If Sana was honest with herself she was just hoping that her timer would change again if she spontaneously left school. Sadly, it hadn't.

 

 

> Please Sana. I will do anything. But I need the key! The boys and I were planning something after  school ...

Sana just rolled her eyes. She was sure that she didn't even want to know what they were planning.

 

 

> Okay. But you owe me! Where are you? I'm at the main entrance.

Sana didn't have to wait long.

 

 

> Thanks! If you use the first staircase you see and go up to the third floor I should see you :)

Sana felt really insecure when she entered the building. She hated to be in a school when she didn't even know anyone there.

When she finally arrived on the third floor she couldn't spot Elias anywhere. She groaned. That boy simply couldn’t be trusted. But than a loud bang got her attention and she turned her head to the right. There, she saw her brother lying laughing on the floor and another boy next to him. Mutta was standing to their left.

And again, Sana is reminded how weird it was that she knew a lot about all of Elias’ friends, but only ever really talked to or even saw Mutta and Even.

"Elias!" By now she was standing over him. He looked up at her and grinned widely. In a matter of seconds he got up and was now standing in front of her. Sana got her key out and was handing it to him.

"You’re the best, you know that, right?" Elias said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm aware." she said, simply. The other boy was standing by now as well.

"Hey Sana! How is our favourite Bakkoush?" Mutta said with a side glance at Elias, who in response just pushed him a little to the side. Sana smiled at that.

"I'm good. How are you?" Before Mutta could answer, the bell started ringing and all of a sudden Elias started to look around frantically.

"I'm good too. Thanks for asking, very kind of you!"

"Mutta stop talking to my sister and help me find Yousef!"

"Why are you always looking for Yousef? It's like he’s your favourite!" Mutta said, with a pout on his face. Elias just stared at him, confused, before Mutta was grinning at him again. Elias turned around and walked to the staircase Sana just came from.

"It could be because Yousef could get in trouble if he’s late again. You know that Ms. Nørrstelien doesn't like him and said he will get detention."

"Adam stop being so reasonable! I'm a free spirit!" Mutta said smiling brightly at Sana. She got the feeling that while everybody was trying to find Yousef he was enjoying the situation immensely. Suddenly he was leaning a little closer to her and started to whisper in her ear.

"I know where Yousef is, but it's so much more fun when Elias and Adam are clueless. They are such know-it-alls. He’s coming later because he had to go to the school office and get excused." Sana only rolled her eyes at that.

These boys were so overdramatic.

 

 

 

 

16th April 2015

  _[00:000:00:01:58]_

 

 

Yousef kept checking his wrist. He had less then 2 minutes left and he was in the middle of school. In the morning, he had been worried that he wouldn't find her. The school was big and had a lot of students. How was he supposed to know who his soulmate was going to be?

But right now he couldn't be happier. Everyone was already in class so only a few students were still in the corridors.

As he made his way up to the third floor he took his time. He still had a minute left and was confident that he would find her this time. She couldn’t ditch him again. Not here. Not in school. Today he would meet his soulmate, he just knew it.

And Yousef was right; he would meet her, but of course life wasn't always as simple as he thought it would be. Because at the very second his timer started his final countdown, a few students thought it would be funny to burn their bad exams in the toilets. Which led the fire alarm going off, and hundreds of students spontaneously leaving their classrooms to get out of school as fast as possible.

When Yousef heard the alarm go off he froze. This couldn’t happen. Not right now. Everything was so good. He would meet his soulmate. He would see her today for the first time. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the doors to the staircase opened and students filled the small room. Everyone was keen on leaving school as fast as possible. For a while he just stood there, students pushing him to the side. He tried to look at as many people as possible but no one seemed like they were supposed to meet their soulmate right now. Until his English Teacher spotted him.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Acar. But you have to leave the building now and not stand in the way of everyone. Now move!” If looks could kill he was sure Ms. Nørrstelien would've been in prison by now.

“Yes of course.”, Yousef turned around to leave as well.

“Yousef! Here you are!”, before he could say or do anything. Elias was by his side. Something that distracted Yousef long enough that he missed the exact moment his timer hit [00:000:00:00:00].

Elias arm was around the shoulder of a young girl. Who’s timer would hit [00:000:00:00:00] at the same time. She wouldn’t know, either. But in that moment, all Yousef did was to look first at Elias, than at that girl, who did not look very happy to be there.

“What?” was all Elias said.

“Who is that?”, Yousef could swear that he had never met her, but she still seemed familiar in a certain way.

“Oh this is Sana. You know Sana!” Yousef still looked confused, Elias added. “My little sister?!”

That would explain the similarity.

“Elias, we’ve never met! Leave that boy alone!”

Yousef didn't know why, but the second he heard her speak his heart was pounding in his chest. For a few seconds she looked at him and he could swear that a small smile appeared on her lips, but it was gone before he fully realised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is going to be a two part story but i won't be sure when i will be able to finish the second part and post it.  
> Thank you for reading! And again i would like appreciate some feedback for improvement :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Sana and Yousef and felt inspired to write something so I tried my best. I hope you like it and leave some feedback for improvement!  
> I'm sorry if i made any mistakes regarding the language. I don't know any turkish and like two words in arabic so I'm sorry if that shows too much.


End file.
